Overrated
by TrulyBoston
Summary: Modesty is a vastly overrated virtue. So is professionalism and so is dating. Thirteen finds someone who shares these same views..in the locker room. Naked? Thirteen's POV


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Thirteen's POV

* * *

"Wait, wait, Dr. Hadley—Thirteen!"

"Mhm?" I murmur against her lips and push her further up against the lockers, grabbing her slim wrists in my hands and bringing them above her head. Her feeble struggles excite me, and I eagerly find access to the explorations of her mouth with my tongue.

Distracted by the warm cavities of her mouth, she is able to wiggle her hands free and brings them down hard on my shoulders. She slips past me to the other side of the locker room, several safe feet away.

"Listen, listen to me…You can't—we can't—"

Smiling to myself, I turn and lean back against the cool metal of the lockers, taking her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. Her blonde hair is slightly tousled, much like how it probably would be after a night of good sex. The thought of her and sex gets me wound up even more, and I cross my legs together casually. I smirk amusedly at her rambling.

"But _Allison_," I start, pushing off the lockers and begin towards her. I watch as she swallows loudly, her eyes wide in obvious anticipation and is that exhilaration?

"No," she shakes her head, "It's Dr. Cameron. You need to stop. This is very unprofessional. You can't. I can't."

I stalk towards her like she is my prey, which she is. Ever since I set eyes on her, she has became my fixation—my fantasy. I couldn't lie and say I didn't notice how beautiful she was when I took the job here. I would be honest enough to say that I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to be with her. She was just too…perfect.

"Why not?" I probe, curious as to her reason.

"Because what if someone came in and saw that? We'd both be out of jobs," Cameron says, folding her arms against her chest in a show of defiance.

"Unless it was House, then we'd both get propositions of sorts. Actually, I'd probably get a promotion."

"This isn't funny, Thirteen."

Her blue eyes are wide, and she's biting her lip nervously. I smirk at that—I make her nervous. Who knew? I love how her eyes show ever thought before she thinks it. Her mind might be telling me no, but her body tells her differently. I decide to test the waters and take a step toward her, but she sees my intentions and for every step I take forward, she takes one back, until she is against the door of the locker room and we are but a foot apart.

"But _Dr. Cameron_," I say mockingly with a hint of a smile, fingering her scrubs lightly, "I'm being very professional." I bring her hand up to my chest, making it graze my name tag, "I wore my lab coat."

I watch as her eyes follow our hands and she becomes very aware of how close her hand is to my chest. Cameron shakes her head slightly, trying to maintain her composure and her ground. She places her hands on her hips, drawing her light pink scrubs even closer around her body. I become distracted from her scolding speech by her beautiful curves.

"—no. Just no."

I want to trace her face with my fingers, my lips—to remember every dip and dimple, every contour of her body. Instead, I settle for placing my hands on either side of her against the door, trapping her with my body. Her chest pushes lightly against mine with every exhale, and soon our breathing matches in sync. She inhales, I exhale. Her hands twist nervously at the edge of her shirt, and I take her hands and place them on my waist before returning my hands to their original positions.

Eyes flutter shut as I lean closer to her. I feel her hands grip my waist in anticipation. I inhale deeply, taking in a scent that is uniquely Cameron. How long I've wanted to be this close to her…

"I even closed the door for privacy. I can respect doctor-patient confidentiality," I whisper next to her ear with a hint of a smile.

Cameron bites her lip harder, contemplating the choices, the offer I leave hanging in the air. I allow my hot breath to tickle her ear, teasing her. I wait. Her hands hold my hips even tighter, and I allow myself to feel some pride that I have this effect on her.

I back away from her, catching disappointment flitter across her face. Her face is flushed and she narrows her eyes at me when I smirk. I know what she wants, but she'll have to ask nicely for it since the offer is gone.

I go to get my bag in my locker, intent on heading home for a very cold shower and a long night with my good friends Jack Daniels and Johnny Walker. I shut my locker and am about to put on my jacket when I feel it being torn from my hands. Cameron grabs the back of my head and our lips meet in a fierce kiss. Her tongue is instantly in my mouth, and I moan and mumble something against her lips about taking so long. My hands immediately find her hips and pull her even closer to me.

Her hands are tangled in my hair, pushing me up against the nearest wall. She slides my lab coat off my shoulders and onto the tiled floor. I can feel the heat radiate from her, and suddenly my hands want to explore everywhere.

"What happened to professional? I ask huskily, noting that listening to Cameron pant with desire was my new favorite sound.

Cameron kisses her way down my neck as her hands worked on simultaneously un-buttoning my shirt and unclipping my bra.

"It's overrated. Now shut up."

I grin as I smash our lips together again. I've never seen this side of Cameron before—so demanding. It's hot and turns me on. I pull her shirt off, her tank soon following. I'm lightly tracing patterns on her bare stomach, causing her to tense her muscles. She grabs both of my wrists and holding them slightly above my head, brings her mouth down to her my chest.

"Jesus, Cameron," I mutter, as she forces a knee between my legs and begins to grind it upwards.

The torture is slow, and I know she takes pleasure in seeing me squirm. It takes only a second for me to switch positions with her, tossing her against the lockers. She groans in discomfort and I press my body up against her as much as I can. Our bare breasts rub together in the most delicious of ways. The friction causes her to whimper. I bring my fingers down to her pants, slipping them inside and finding her wet with arousal.

"Here I thought I was the sex kitten," I murmur against her neck as she arches her hips into my hand.

"Kitten? More like a dog," she whispers breathlessly, groaning as I shove my fingers into her roughly. "Fuck, Thirteen—"

I bite her neck, hard, before soothing the ache with my tongue. She shoves her hips down onto my hand with extra force, and I use my other hand to hold her hip down, stilling her movements. I hold her tightly, almost possessively, I think. Cameron's lips are back on mine and I marvel at their softness and bittersweet taste.

"Let me do it," I whisper against her lips, expertly maneuvering my fingers against her sex.

"Faster," she mumbles, licking her suddenly dry lips.

I ignore her request and using slow, deep strokes, send her into an impatient and writhing frenzy. Her eyes are closed and she's biting her lip again. That damn lip.

"I thought you were good at this," she groans, frustrated, grasping my shoulder tightly to try to encourage me to move to her pace.

I laugh against her shoulder, pulling away from her to see her blue eyes staring at me expectantly. I am amused and she frowns at me, hating my naturally teasing nature. Her pupils were dilated with excitement and her eyes were dark with lust. I wiggle my fingers and her eyes flutter as she moans and grinds her hips into my hand.

"I am," I retort.

"Prove it," she whines, practically begging you.

Seeing how desperate she is, I knew I should take pity on her. I mean, she did work a fourteen hour day. But she was a tease all day, so she could suffer a little longer.

"Tell me what you want me to do," I tell her, lifting one of her legs and wrapping it around my waist.

Taking the hint, she wraps the other legs around me, supporting herself against the lockers and trapping my hand between her legs. She pulls me in for another kiss, sucking my bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Go faster," she says in between our kisses.

I pick up the pace just barely, knowing that if I waited, if I was patient, I would get my reward.

"Jesus Christ, fuck me," she groans in frustration.

"All you had to do was ask," I smile before planting a light kiss on her lips and giving her exactly what she wanted letting two fingers dive in and out of Cameron harshly.

Cameron throws her head back, her mouth emitting a silent 'oh'. She feels her climax building up and brings our lips together in response, urging me to go faster, which I happily obliged. I began to rub my thumb rapidly against her clit, needing more than anything to hear what I had hoped would come out of her mouth. She gives one final push against my fingers, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Remy," she moans.

I freeze as she comes down from her high, letting the implication of what just happened to wash over the both of us. We stay like that for a little while longer as I wait for Cameron to catch her breath and gather her bearings. I pull my fingers out of her and wipe them on the jeans I forgot to take off. She detangles her legs from around me, gingerly placing them on the floor and avoiding my eyes.

I walk over to grab my discarded clothing and began to pull them on in silence. I can feel her eyes on me, and I know I should say something, but I can't. I'm in the middle of buttoning up my shirt when I feel her soft fingertips graze my elbow, halting my motions.

I bite my lip to stop the sudden urge to jump her again. She would choose not to put her clothes back on. Is she trying to tempt fate again? I am only human.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out, and she looks it. Her eyes are forlorn and anxious. "I know I just broke rule number one, and I didn't mean to."

Ah yes, the rules. We've pretty much broken all of the rules leading up to number one. No calling each other after work. No sex at my place. No office sex. No dates, dinners, or movies. Just sex. And especially, most importantly, no names. No admitting to the fact that there was a more obvious connection than just electric chemistry and great sex.

How this whole arrangement started out is beyond me, but I know it started in the on-call rooms. The first night there were no other beds available, so when Cameron asked to share mine, I couldn't exactly say no. But it soon became a regular thing, meeting each other to catch a few hours of sleep before she was whisked away to the ER and me to some stupid case with House.

I remember the first night things got serious. I couldn't deny the fact that I looked forward to the end of my shifts more than usual. The idea of sleeping in a small bed next to Cameron was more than enough to suffer through the boring days of clinic duty. So when I walked in and went over to our usual bed, she told me there were other beds. She said this as she was moving over, of course. So I climbed in beside her.

It was by complete accident when our lips met for the first time. She was climbing over me to leave for home for a few hours before coming back for a double-shift. She bumped her head against mine and when our lips met, I became aware of how much I actually enjoyed our little ritual. She seemed less shocked than I was, probably having planned it. I couldn't let her just leave. The second time our lips met, I pulled her down and rolled on top of her, bringing the blanket up and over us.

From there, things just progressed, from late-night make-out sessions in supply closets, her office, the locker room to casual sex to even more frequent casual sex. It was exciting and nothing like I had ever experienced before. Cameron was a person, not just a doll I picked up at a bar. She was smart, charming, and beautiful. I could actually engage her in an intelligent conversation—though, there wasn't much talking when the two of them were involved.

"Thirteen?" she asks uncertainly, afraid of what I will say or do.

"Actually," I clear my throat a little, "It's Remy."

Cameron's eyes instantly widen in realization and she starts to smile her beautiful smile. I'm such a pushover.

She throws her arms around my neck, and I hesitate before burying my head against her neck. I inhale deeply, trying to memorize this moment forever. Her naked body is pressed up against mine, and I draw small patterns lightly across her backside.

"Can I take you on a date?" I blurt out suddenly, surprising even myself.

She just nods, pressing a gentle kiss against my bare shoulder. A shiver runs through me, and I know it's not from the cool breeze. Cameron has always had that effect on me. She makes me more spontaneous, more impulsive than I ever have in my entire life. She pulls away, walking barefoot over to her locker. I take my time to admire her small form; dare say loving every part of her body.

"So when do you want to go on this date?" Cameron asks simply, grabbing a towel from her locker.

She faces me and I can't stop my eyes from wandering over her this time. She smiles amusedly and shakes her head at me. I can't help it if she has the perfect size breasts and hips that were made to be gripped toward the height of a perfect climax.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe this weekend, tomorrow, tonight, whenever—hey, where are you going?"

"To go shower," Cameron answers with a grin, pointing a finger over her shoulder. "Want to come help me?"

I bite my lip, hard. I try to be nice and chivalrous after weeks of hot sex, and she can't even wait until after our first date to tempt me again? This is why I don't believe in God—he's not even remotely fair.

"Can you at least pretend it'll be our first date?" I ask but still following her obediently.

She smiles mischievously over her shoulder, "A little late for that, don't you think, Dr. Hadley?"

I growl about rude teasing blondes as I shed my clothes quickly. "If I had known you were going to be this much trouble, I wouldn't have let you into my bed in the on-call room."

"Our bed," she corrects, pulling me into the shower after her.

Cameron's hands are everywhere and I am reminded of how well she actually knows me. She knows what makes me tick, makes me squirm, makes me pant, makes me cum. Ok, they all have to do with sex, but it is a start. A very hot and very talented start, I muse.

"So much for first date," I murmur, arching into her touch, her fingers knowing exactly where to go. Her lips are on mine and she's pressed against me again.

"You're still buying me dinner," she reminds as she breaks away, letting her fingers enter me quickly, making me whimper for release.

"I was thinking we could just get take-out, you know, so I could show you my apartment," I say breathlessly, shoving my hips down hard to try to get some release as her fingers slow to a halt inside me.

"Do you say that to every girl on a first date?" she asks, cheekily, wiggling her fingers

I bite my lip drag her closer by her hips. "No, just the doctors" I whisper huskily. "Dr. Cameron," I add.

Her fingers aren't moving and it's all I can do to not moan like a wanton whore. You would think I haven't gotten any in months. She smirks, pulling her fingers out before shoving them back into me again as she worked her thumb against my clit. She digs the nail of her thumb into my clit and I throw my head back against the shower stall in pleasure. The pain is lost in between the haze of bliss.

"Actually, it's Allison," she says casually, as if she didn't just fuck me in the shower stall in the fucking hospital.

"Let's just skip the date. Dating is overrated," I say, placing small kisses to her bare collarbone as the water sprays around us. "We can just skip all the awkwardness and go just to the honeymoon sex phrase. Agreed?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
